The present disclosure relates to processing online endorsement events. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for protecting online endorsement events against any anomalous behavior.
The popularity of using online endorsements to approve various products and/or services has grown dramatically in recent years. For example, possible endorsements include but are not limited to a user rating a review, recommending a book or endorsing an—item such as a web page, a product, a service, an advertisement, a post, a comment, a video, etc. However, these online endorsement events are vulnerable to various malicious attacks such as clickjacking and/or abuse of the endorsement events. For example, spammers and/or abusers may attempt to trick users to endorse low quality products using clickjacking techniques such that if a user clicks on a link in a web page, the user would be hijacked to endorse a low quality product without any notice. Under this circumstance, the low quality product may be incorrectly perceived as a high quality product and gain favor in a search engine (or, a recommendation engine, a rating engine, etc.) because of numerous fake endorsements associated with it.
Existing solutions only slow down the malicious clickjacking and/or abuse of endorsement events by focusing on changes on a user interface for performing an endorsement event. For example, existing solutions pop up a dialog in a user interface requesting a user to confirm or cancel an endorsement event whenever the user performs or is hijacked to perform an endorsement event. The dialog details the endorsement event such as what product this endorsement event approves. In this case, if the endorsement event is hijacked, the user may cancel the endorsement event by clicking a “cancel” button on the dialog. However, these existing solutions require a user to take effort to fight against fraudulent endorsement events.